


As They Once Were

by deathbysandblk



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, past OOG, the ships are friendships in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Guude reminisces about the good old days when he and Bdubs were a thing instead of Bdubs and Genny.





	As They Once Were

**Author's Note:**

> This would definitely be considered a drabble. I hope you enjoy!

Things had changed and not necessarily for the better. There was a time when Guude would get to talk to BdoubleO every day about this and that, but those days were no more. There was a time when it felt like BdoubleO had actually valued what he said, that he actually desired to converse with him or do maps with him, but he had people like Genny for that now.

Sure, Guude had made new friends and of course he loved spending time with them, but occasionally he would feel the deep yearning in his heart for the old days of OOG. The laughter, the jokes, the dumb, but hilarious stunts they both would pull. He also had never admitted it to anyone, honestly he was surprised no one ever found out, but he had crushed on BdoubleO. The feelings never quite left, lingering on, as if BdoubleO would just magically decide he wanted to hang out with Guude again. The feelings mocked him. They gave him a false hope. They tore him apart. 

He would sit there at Mindcrack meetings and see BdoubleO laughing with Genny or Etho, never even giving him a second look. He was supposed to be the leader and he strived to pretend like nothing was bothering him because that’s what leaders do. They put the good of the whole above the good of themselves. But it hurt. Seeing BdoubleO, day after day, and knowing that OOG would probably never return and their friendship would never be the same as it once was, was a painful experience. 

After a while, he just stopped caring about things. His appearance was always that of a disheveled mess. The guys, B Team aside, would constantly question him about how he was and he would always answer the same way “I’m fine.”

But he was not fine. Sometimes he thought he would never be fine again. How was this fair? He didn’t ask for these feelings. He didn’t ask for BdoubleO to leave him in the lurch for a new, more interesting person. And he didn’t ask to continue to care for someone who obviously did not care about him at all. When would it end? When would he be allowed to be happy again? Try as he might, he couldn’t be. The happiness people saw was all a greatly-played-out façade. 

He knew he was only hurting himself further to reminisce about the old days. But there was some good to the memories too. After all, that had been when he was the happiest. People still commented on how Legendary was one of the funniest series they had ever seen. There was a lot Guude would do to make things as they once were.


End file.
